Amiga Format Issue 6
This issue is cover-dated January 1990 and cost £2.95. A disk came free with this issue with a demo of Infestation among other utilities. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Competitions - 6 pages (78-79,85,95,105,115) Subscribe - 1 page (81) PD Update - Richard Monteiro - 2 pages (89-90) Demos Corner / Musical Masterpieces - 1 page (93) Disk Extra - Richard Monteiro - 4 pages (99-100,102-103) Workbench - Jason Holborn - 3 pages (125-127) Format Letters - 4 pages (179,181,184,189) Amiga Format Mail Order - 2 pages (190-191) Guru's Meditation - 1 page (192) News News Headlines - 3½ pages (7-8,10-11) *A burden shared: The Nighthawk from Action Computer Supplies (7) *Power tower: Accupower from Emerson (7) *Low show showing: Commodore Christmas show (7) *Vamped up video: Deluxe Video III from Electronic Arts (8) *Crimewatch Amiga: Audio and Video Guard from Homeguard (8) *Trash lined up: Trash MUG from Third Millenium Systems (8) *Cheap and Compact: Codemasters relase £4.99 Amiga games and looking to put them on CD also (8) *Tracked down in cyberspace: CyberPad from Track Computer Systems (8) *Rack-em-up: Cassette Storage System from Powerplay (8) *Tipping the balance: The Tipster from TAM Marketing (10) *How fat is your Angus?: Angus graphics chip in new Amiga 500's (10) *See how it runs: Naksha Mouse (10) *Enter the financial arena: Arena Accounts from Arena Technologies (10) *Trip the light fantastic: Trip-A-Tron from Llamasoft (10) *Talk to the portables: Z88-Amiga link from The Music Suite (10) *Filial discounts: Brother printers at reduced prices (10) *Diminutive entrepreneur: Small Business Manager from H-Tension Computer Services (11) *Verran do it down the mains: Verran AC Datalink (11) *Bat-happy: Commodore expect to sell 100,000 of the Batman pack (11) *Oasis in male desert: Organisation Against Sexism In Software celebrates its first birthday (11) Features Playing for Real - 7 pages (17-19,20-21,24-25) :Steve Jarratt ventures into the alternate reality of simulations The Art of Line - 4 pages (31-34) :The use of line is one of the most important artistic concepts, Brian Larkman explains the rules... Upbeat Public Domain - 3 pages (109,111-112) :Broke after spending your cash on big surprise prezzies? Jon Bates plies through PD music software and promises there won't be anything from the Pet Shop Boys. Magical Mystery Tour - 4 pages (117-120) :For all you lucky people hoping to receive an Amiga for Christmas. Jason Holborn takes you on a guided tour of the Amiga system disks. Workbench and Extras. Zen and the Art of Blitting - 1 page (128) :Have we got a treat for all you hardware programmers Andrew Ridgwick gives you a taster of the powerful data manipulation capabilities of the Amiga Blitter. Capturing Images from the Real World - 4 pages (133-136) :Graeme Kidd takes you through the decision-making criteria that should be heeded when selecting a scanner, and offers an overview of the Amiga marketplace. Stocking Fillers! - 2 pages (138-139) :Stuck for gift ideas for the Amiga in your life? Jason Holborn takes a look at a range of budget priced widgets. Twenty Seconds into the Future - 3 pages (145,147,149) :John Drake takes a trip through the fact and fiction of Cyberpunk. Previews Coming Attractions - 2 pages (14-15) :Featuring: Wild Streets, Dark Century, Full Metal Planete, Jumping Jack'Son, Son of Zeus, Vaux, Rotor, Soldier 2000, Kick Off: Extra Time, Player Manager, No Exit, Skidoo, Asterix: Operation Getafix, Nebulus 2, Starflight, and First Contact Reviews Screenplay Intro - 1 page (39) Games Gra=Graphics, Sou=Sound, Int=Intellect, Add=Addiction Judgement Other Reviews Sonic Boom Boy - 1 page (153) : Jason Holborn 'samples' Omega Projects' Sound Trap 3. a budget priced Sound Sampler with a full price specification. Command Performance - 1 page (157) :Jason Holborn takes a look at Elan Performer, a package that puts Amiga graphics and animations at your fingertips. Immaculate Technology - 2 pages (161,163) :Keeping track of day-to-day happenings on planet Earth is a truly monumental task. Jason Holborn makes the task a little simpler. (Microtext Teletext Adapter) Electronic Office - 1 page (165) :So you've bought yourself an Amiga and played the latest games, but isn't it time your Amiga earnt its keep? Jason Holborn puts his Amiga to work. (Home Office Kit) Tips Game Busters - 2 pages (167-168,173,176) :Featuring Pac-Land, Powerdrome, Passing Shot, Sword of Sodan, 3D Pool, Shadow of the Beast, War in Middle Earth, Ferrari Formula One, Laser Squad, The New Zealand Story, Interphase, and Denaris Adverts Games *The Untouchables (Amiga, Amstrad, Atari ST, C64, PC, Spectrum) - 2 pages (2-3) *Darius+, The Punisher - 1 page (6) *Austerlitz (Amiga, Atari ST, PC) - 1 page (9) *Starflight (Amiga, Atari ST, C64, PC) - ½ page (11) *Shinobi, Continental Circus, Double Dragon II: The Revenge, Silkworm, Gemini Wing, The Ninja Warriors (Amiga, Amstrad, Atari ST, C64, Spectrum) - 2 pages (12-13) *Batman: The Movie - 1 page (16) *X-Out (Amiga, Amstrad, Atari ST, C64, Spectrum) - 1 page (20) *F29 Retaliator (Amiga, Atari ST) - 1 page (38) *East vs. West: Berlin 1948 (Amiga, Atari ST, PC) - 1 page (42) *Space Quest III: The Pirates of Pestulon, Leisure Suit Larry Goes Looking for Love (In Several Wrong Places), and King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella (Amiga) - 1 page (47) *Lost Patrol (Amiga, Atari ST) - 1 page (48) *Gazza's Super Soccer (Amiga, Amstrad, Atari ST, C64, Spectrum) - 1 page (51) *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure, Battlehawks 1942 (Amiga, Atari ST, PC), Maniac Mansion, and Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders (Amiga, Atari ST, C64, PC) - 2 pages (52-53) *Ghouls 'n' Ghosts (Amiga, Amstrad, Atari ST, C64, Spectrum) - 1 page (54) *Double Dragon II: The Revenge (Amiga, Amstrad, Atari ST, C64, PC, Spectrum) - 1 page (58) *Armada, Borodino (Amiga, Atari ST, PC) - 1 page (60) *SimCity - 1 page (63) *The Hound of Shadow (Amiga, Atari ST, PC) - ½ page (71) *Magnum 4 (Amiga, Atari ST) - 1 page (74) *Cribbage King & Gin King - 1 page (87) *Bad Company, Starblaze (Amiga, Atari ST) - 1 page (94) *Prince (Amiga, Atari ST, PC) - 1 page (97) *Myth: History in the Making (Amiga, Amstrad, Atari ST, C64, Spectrum) - 1 page (98) *Armalyte (Amiga, Atari ST) - 1 page (114) *Xenomorph, Debut, and Outlands (Amiga, Atari ST) - 1 page (124) *Treasure Island Dizzy, Nitro Boost Challenge, Advanced Rugby Simulator, and Pro Ski Simulator (Amiga, Atari ST, PC) - 1 page (131) *Future Wars - 1 page (155) *Ghostbusters II, Power Drift - 2 pages (194-195) *Winners! - 1 page (196) Magazines *New Computer Express - ½ pages (178) Other Credits Production Editor :Damien Noonan Reviews Editor :Andy Smith Staff Writer :Maff Evans Technical Editor :Jason Holborn Art Editor :Trevor Gilham Design Assistant :Martin Parfitt Disk Editor :Richard Monteiro Contributing Editors : Jon Bates (Music), Brian Larkman (Graphics), Graeme Kidd (DTP) Contributors :Nick Walkland, John Drake, Steve Jarratt Publisher :Greg Ingham Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews